Best Days Of Your Life
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Kendall cheated on James. James is dating Logan and Logan asks why James and Kendall broke up. Also James is going to ask Logan something important.  Kames/Jagan. Fluffiness.  Two/Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing! I wish I did own something. Oh wait I do the plot and fluffiness. :) **_

_**This will be either a two-shot or a three-shot. **_

_**This slash pairing was voted on my profile. :) Plus I adore Jagan a lot and I mean A LOT! :) **_

I remember the day when I discovered my ex-boyfriend, of a year, cheated on me, four months ago. My heart broke into thousands of pieces. And you know what I'm not that sad anymore, because one I moved on and two it's Kendall fault that he lost me.

My phone begins to ring I pick it up, " Hey Logie. How are you?"

"Hey babe, do you want to hang out tonight?"

" Sure. I will be over in twenty."

" Alright. Bye Jamie," I close my cell phone and head into my bedroom to grab a sweater. I grab my black, stripped sweater that Kendall bought me even though Logan told him that I would look awesome it in.

My relationship with Kendall was great he was such a sweetheart. Well I knew that already since we've been best friends since pre-k. The sad thing is that we aren't even friends anymore. When I found him cheating on me I also ended things as a friend. It's a shame really. He lost me as a boyfriend and as a friend.

I arrive at Logan's apartment I knock on his front door. He opens after two loud knocks.

" Hey James ," he says planting a kiss to my temple.

" Hey Logan . So want are we going to do?" I question my boyfriend of two months.

" Watch TV I guess and talk a bit," he replies.

" That sounds interesting. How about talk, video games and then TV?" he smiles a bit after I reply back.

" Sure Jamie." We head into Logan's living room and we plop down onto the couch. He intertwines our fingers together.

" You're probably wondering what happened between Kendall and I?"

" A little bit."

I never really discussed what happened to Kendall and I, it never dawned on me that I needed to talk to Logan about my ex. I could care less about Kendall. My main focus lately was my fantastic, trustful boyfriend, Logan.

" I was coming back from work, late again because my boss needed me to fill out this weaver. I forgot what it was for actually. So I was coming into our apartment and I find Kendall pinned to the couch sucking mouths with another guy. I slammed the down to alert Kendall of my presence. He pushed the guy off of him then attempted to apologize. Anger was running through my veins so I just ran out of the apartment." Logan stared at me, he was not amused with what Kendall did to me.

" You know Kendall was a completely an asshole. I'm glad that you dumped him on the side of the curb," he says sarcastically. I laugh with him.

I can talk to James about anything he always makes me laugh. That's what I love about him. Logan rests his head onto my shoulder and I run my free hand through his short, black hair. I flip the TV on and decide on watching on The Amazing Race.

After the intense episode ended Logan seemed to be drifting off to sleep on my shoulder. I glared down at my watch, quarter to eleven. Logan generally has to be up at five-thirty every morning for work since his office in an hour away from his apartment.

" Logie. Babe. Baby. Logie," I tell him he murmurs something incoherently. I lift him up into my arms carrying him to his bedroom. I slip off his socks, jeans and shirt and slide him underneath his sheets. Logan closes his eyes I begin to contemplate weather or not I should stay the night. I've stayed over several times and I feel really bad leaving here without saying good-bye. I pull off my jeans and socks then slide next to Logan.

Wrapping my arms protectively around him and whisper in his ear, " I love you Logie"

He shudders a bit from my cold breathe, " I love you too Jamie."

I close my eyes and drift into a deep slumber next to my beloved boyfriend Logan.

**Please review! **

**I should the next chapter when I have free time so maybe Wednesday I don't know yet. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing! I wish though. Inspired by Nickelback's songs. Song used- Never Gonna Be Alone- by Nickelback**_

_**I decided that I'm making this "story" into just fluff and daily life of James and Logan together. But, there will be some drama later on. :) **_

_**This chapter is Very fluff. I have more fluff in store later on. :D :D **_

Sun brightly awakens me from my sleep, the curtains were open and Logan's clock reads six-forty. I slowly sit up not to wake Logan up. I turn to face him but realize that he isn't in bed. My eyebrows furrow, why isn't he here? I rub my eyes with my index fingers swing my legs to the bed's edge and walk to the living room. I spot Logan sitting at the dining table sipping his coffee, reading a book, dressed still in his boxers and not shirt. I smile widely make my way over to him making sure he isn't spot me. I snake my arms around his waist he jumps a bit.

" Gosh Jamie you scared me." I kiss his neck and breathe on his neck.

" What are your plans today?"

" Hmm maybe go to the library and check out a book? What about you?"

" Nothing, the company doesn't mean in today for new photos." Logan stands up as he uncoils my arms and goes to the fridge to pull out eggs. I take a seat as Logan begins to cook the eggs in the pan. I hear the eggs sizzle and pop as they cook. " When are you going back to the beach to check out water samples?"

" Not until next weekend," Logan replies. Logan is a marine biologist and I'm a photographer at a fashion magazine.

**XXXX**

As Logan and I walk into the library I lace our fingers together. We go over to the non fiction section first. Logan scans for something interesting to read I just watch him in awe. Logan is so fascinating when looking for a book, eyes glued to the shelves, shifting around looking for the perfect novel. I smile widely at him as he continues.

" Don't you want anything to read?" he asks me. I nod and go on the other side on the shelves. Logan picks a book off the shelf and I poke through the missing book's place. Logan jumps slightly causing me to laugh softly.

" Jamie," he crosses his arms and huffs a bit.

" Sorry Logie," I says as if I was a seven year old. I go back to Logan and again laced our fingers together.

" Aha I found the book I wanted," Logan says, his eyes gleaming in happiness.

**XXXX**

Logan and I are sitting in my apartment living room. Actually more like laying down, Logan is resting his head, again, on my head. Not that I don't mind, I love having him hear my heart beat and listen to my steady breathing. I wrap my arms protectively around Logan's body. I begin to hum one of my favorite songs, Never Gonna Be Alone.

Logan shifts his body a bit, " what are you humming?"

" Never Gonna Be Alone. Could I sing for you? I like you'll love it," I say a smile appears on my face. Logan nods and I begin to sing softly as he listens to my diaphragm move.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I**_

_**And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you**_

_**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside**_

_**So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on**_

_**If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall**_

_**You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone**_

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands**_

_**'Cause forever I believe**_

_**That there's nothing I could need but you**_

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

_**I'm gonna be there always**_

_**I won't be missing a word all day**_

_**I'm gonna be there always**_

_**I won't be missing a word all day**_

I finish singing the song Logan slowly rises from my chest. A few tears in his eyes I wipe them away and press a kiss to his cheeks, nose and lips.

" I love you Jamie," he says softly running his thumb across my knuckles.

" I love you Logie. Could I ask you a question?" He nods. " You know my apartment is closer to your office right?" He nods again. " We've been dating for about two months and I've known you almost my whole life. So I was wondering if you want to move in with me?" I say nervously. Logan wraps his arms around my torso and nuzzles in my chest. Whispering, " I would love to." I kiss his hair running my fingers through his thick, short, black hair.

_**Please review they mean a lot to me! :) :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing! This is the final chapter of Best Days of Your Life. **_

_**Thank you Runs With Werewolves aka my awesome friend Emma for beta reading this! **_____

_**This chapter is for you Emma! **_____

Today is the day that Logie is moving into my apartment. I'm super excited that we are now going to be living together. Waking up next to each, eating all our meals together. It's really exciting for me, I hope Logie is just as elated.

Right now Logan is taping his necessary boxes that he'll be putting in my truck. I walk into his bedroom and help him tape a few boxes.

" Thanks Jaime," he says as he continues.

" Your welcome, thank you for moving in with me." He smiles, making my heart flutter. His smile is adorable, his dimples stick out.

**XXXX**

Logie and I take the last box up to my, I mean our, apartment. Logie opens the last box and begins to take out two picture frames, one with Kendall, Carlos, Logie and I back when we were sixteen. Second one, Logie and I together, it's me kissing Logie's cheek and he's blushing feriously, it's really adorable.

Logan places the picture frame with Ken and Carlos on the mantle in front of the fireplace and Logan and I picture together by the doorway. There's a knock at our front foor, " I got it!" I yell to Logie, he's currently in the kitchen brewing peach tea for us.

I open the door my heart drops, " Kendall?" He's looking down at his feet twiddling with his fingers.

" Jamie. How are you?" he asks me softly.

" My boyfriend is moving with me today. So I'm doing well," I reply coolly.

" Wow that's fast."

" Well I'm sorry that moved on quickly Kendall." I snap at Kendall.

" Jamie?" Logan calls from the kitchen he soon appears next to me. I wrap my arms protectively around his waist. Kendall eyes look as if they would explode.

" Logan? Logan is your new boyfriend?" Logan and I both nod.

" Yes Kendall. He's actually cares about me." Kendall nods understanding.

" I get it, I'll you two around sometime," he disappears out of the apartment complex' halls.

Logan and I reenter out apartment I make my way to the couch. I plop down resting my head against the couch. The couch dips signaling to me that Logan is present I lift my head to face him, he has two mugs in head. He offers me my mug I graciously I take it. We both begin to sip the peach flavored tea. Logan tilts his head resting it against my shoulder he breathes deeply.

" Logan is something wrong?" I ask him tenderly.

" No, I have to go to Maine this weekend for about two weeks," he replies just as softly.

" Oh," I reply simply yet disappointingly.

" I know I'm sorry," he pauses.

" Don't be Logie, it's part of your job. You're saving the planet and sea animals." I gently peck a kiss to his nose. Causing him to smile, we both set our mugs down on to the glass ceramic table, I lift Logan placing him between my legs his back pressed into my chest. I run my fingers aimlessly through his hair. " I love you," I whisper into his ear. He shivers lightly.

" I love you too," he replies he shifts his face and places a kiss to my lips gingerly. We both pull back at the same time resting our foreheads against one another. Smiling widely gazing into each other eyes, hazel loosing itself in the pools of milk chocolate. I place a soft kiss to Logan's temple and intertwine our fingers together. I'm feeling very content right now with Logan pressing his back into my chest. I love his company.

**XXXX**

Logan pulls out his two luggage bags onto the road in front of the airport's entrance. I close the trunk shut I pull him into a tight hug. Pressing my nose into his hair inhaling his shampoo scent. He looks up into my eyes I press a gentle kiss to his lips. Moments pass by and we pull back. Logan glances at his watch and sighs. He has to leave for Maine and won't be back for two weeks, I let out a sigh.

" I'm going to miss you." Logan says.

" I'm going to miss you too. Being with you made these days the best days of my life," I tell Logan he blushes in response.

" Glad to hear the Jamie. I love you." I place my hand on Logan's cheek and plant a passionate kiss to his lips.

" I love you too Logie," I He grabs his things and begins his walk into the airport. Before he's surrounded by people he gives me a quick wave and I blow him a kiss. He disappears into the crowded airport. I can't wait until he comes back from Maine. I turn on my heels and head back into my car. Driving into the sunset, it's true Logan has made the days in my life the best days ever.

_**Please review!**_

_**Thank you for all the alerts, reviews and favorites to this three-shot! **_____


End file.
